Dramacon a la Matt
by Kyleta
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. It is all about the first book in Matt's point of view. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Dramacon a la Matt**

Authors Note:

OK so this is my very first fan fiction so please don't be too harsh on me. Comments and tips on how to improve my writing are very much appreciated. Please don't hate me for my bad grammar skills. This story is going to be about the first book in Matt's point of view.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Dramacon in any way. The characters and the story belong to Svetlana Chmakova.

Chapter 1

Here I am once again at this gathering of freaks and anime nuts. Myself included I guess since I'm obviously here. I'm dressed up again in some monstrosity my sister designed, along with my trench coat and trademark sunglasses. Sometimes I wonder why I come to these things since I have my aversion to people. Oh yeah, because no one notices me among the crowds of cosplayers.

The day started quietly enough. I helped Sandra set up the booth while Greta went to set up the table in the artist's gallery. After we finished I decided to wander for a bit. People pushed and chattered around me but thankfully never gave me a second glance. I was not paying attention to anything in particular when someone bumped into me.

"Hey, watch it." I said. The person, a redheaded girl just gave a quiet ouch. I looked at her and asked, "Are you okay?" The girl looked up at me and I was startled by her bright blue eyes that were full of tears. The girl reached out to me and broke down against me. Normally I would have pushed her away but something told me that she was genuinely hurting and I should listen to her story. So I stood there and put a hand on her shoulder as she quietly cried. After she calmed down a bit I said, "Come on. Get you a drink."

I lead her towards a wall and she sat down as I grabbed a bottle of water. I passed it to her and she said, "Thank you. Sorry I broke down like that. It's been... a long day."

"Your first con?" I asked.

"Y-yeah. How did you know?" Thought so.

"No offense, but you've got NOOB written all over you." I had to suppress a smirk as I watched her try not to take offense.

"I-I see... I gather you've been to one before?"

"A few. So why were you crying?"

"Ummm..." Was that all she had to say? She then launched into an explanation of her crazy day dealing with her first con, her insane roomies, and her boyfriend who flirted with any girl he saw. I zoned out a bit thinking how much I hated those kinds of people, who had no regard for the feelings of those around them. I noticed her waving her hand in front of my face saying, "You'd better not be asleep..."

"If he loves you..." I said, "...he shouldn't do things that hurt you."

"So simple..." her face lit up. "What else?"

"Be firmer about what you want and what you don't. Or people will walk all over and manipulate you."

"Ma-ni-pu-late me. Got it!"

"You're writing it down?" Weird.

"You kidding? This stuff's gold! Just what I need to tell that prick off!" Then her face fell again. "...Wait. What if... He thinks I'm being clingy... what if he... B-breaks up..."

Sheesh this girl seriously needs to get a backbone. "And that's a loss... how?" I asked.

"Um... well... I'd rather work it out. I mean, I love him, and he loves me... I think.

This girl... "SIGH... Don't tell me he was your first." The look on her face said it all.

"Of c-course not! I don't know what you're talking about!" Ha, nice try. Can't fool me.

"I'll take that as a 'hell yeah.' Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

The girl smacked me on the shoulder and shouted, "Then how about you wipe that grin off your face, too?" I couldn't help but laugh. Weird, we were acting like we were close friends or something.

"Imagine him in his underwear, if that helps you work up the courage."

"Hee, I've seen him in his underwear! Not gonna help at all." Interesting.

"Hmm...How about a bikini, then?" She roared with laughter.

"Okay, now you just want to scar me for life. Say, how come you're wearing shades inside? Isn't it harder to see things?" My good mood died as she touched a delicate subject. I stood up then offered my hand to her.

"Come on."

"Huh?"

"10 bucks says you forgot your map at the table and need someone to take you back." She took my hand with a feeble thanks and I pulled her through the crowd towards the artist's gallery. "Keep up, it's easy to get separated in the crowds."

"Okay, but could you maybe slow down?"

"No, I'm late as is." Sandra will throw a fit if I take any much longer. Then I shivered. Brr chills all of a sudden. Almost like someone was glairing at me. We reached the artist gallery. "That's the artist alley. See your table?"

She glanced around for a sec then gave a half hearted, "Yep, I see it."

"Cool. See ya." I quickly walked through the crowds back towards the booth. I stopped when I realized that I didn't even get her name. Oh well, no big deal. We probably wouldn't meet again anyways. As I predicted Sandra had a fit over me being late then she ordered me to go get Greta and take over the table in the artist alley. The artist alley again? Maybe I'll see that girl there.

I headed back and surprise, surprise, she was right there next to our table. From the look of things it didn't go so well telling the prick off. I got a look at him and he seemed like a scrawny little jerk that was obviously not boyfriend material. I watched that instead of scolding him the girl got scolded instead. I wandered closer and heard the prick say he was going to the Lida Zeff panel and left the girl behind at the table. I smirked as she sat down dejectedly.

I walked up to her and said," Way to tell the prick off." She looked at me and almost had a heart attack. I smirked again and gave her a, "Howdy, neighbor." I turned to Greta and said," she needs you at the booth. I'll take over here."

"Okey-Dokey!" the older girl said. "We still packing up at 8?"

"Yeah. See you then." She left and I sat down next to the redheaded girl. I pulled a program from my pocket and passed it to her. "Lida's running another panel tomorrow, for writers."

"Ohhh! There is a program, I see... No one told me there was one." Yup, this girl was a noob all right. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Grow a backbone by tomorrow, and you might even get to attend." I know, I'm an asshole but I can't help myself.

The girl was pissed off by my comment, "Oh yeah? How about I just borrow some of your NERVE instead?" I smirked. I think this year's con is going to be fun.

Thank you for reading my first fanfiction. Please read and review and I'll try and update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dramacon a la Matt**

Authors note: OK, so here is my second chapter. I hope you like it. And hopefully I'll get some reviews if I add another chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dramacon in any way. It belongs to the creator only.

Chapter 2

So far things have been running smoothly here at the booth. I've been getting steady customers, although I have been getting a few glares from the redhead sitting at the next table. Probably because she wasn't selling anything but it's not my fault her stuff wasn't as good as mine. Sandra is a professional costume designer so there is obviously no competition from a noob comic writer. I resisted a smirk when I heard her mutter something to god to strike me with a lightning bolt or something like that.

At that moment the prick boyfriend decided to return, with a nasty attitude in tow. I heard him say how Lida Zeff is a stuck up bitch and she told him to go back to school. I found that really pathetic that the prick couldn't take a little criticism about his art and was making a big deal about it.

The two of them packed up and the girl hesitated as she walked by me. She turned around and said "see you tomorrow."

Again my asshole side decided to rear its ugly head and said, "you sure you're owner will let you?" That really seemed to piss her off.

"Kindly kiss off and DIE." she snarled at me. She walked away in a huff.

I watched her leave then ran a hand through my hair. "Smooth one Matt." Way to tick a girl off. I really need to work on not acting like a jerk all the time. Some days I find it harder than others. People see my eye and gawk like I'm a walking freak show. So I've built this wall around me and the only person who can come in is Sandra. Everyone else I just push away.

At 8 o'clock I packed up and headed towards the booth. Sandra and Greta were finishing packing up too. "We're not quite done here Matt so you can go ahead to the hotel. We'll catch up later and bring some food." Sandra told me.

"Alright," I shrugged then left. The hotel was about a block away so it didn't take long. Then I saw a flash of red towards the door. Could it be? Yes it was, the girl again. Wow we were meeting each other way too often to be a coincidence.

She grumbled something that sounded like, "Oh, hey, thanks for holding the door. Brats..." I grabbed the door and she turned to say thank you. Then she saw it was me and her face fell. "You again!" she grumbled. "Perfect end to a perfect day."

"You're welcome." I said sarcastically. I followed her towards the elevator.

"Quit following me!" Man this girl had issues.

"Don't flatter yourself. I happen to be staying here too." She didn't look very happy at that. She yelled at the people to hold the elevator and ended up being swept away in a cosplayer stampede. Somehow we all fit into the elevator. I noticed that little miss redhead was squashed painfully against the wall. She tried pushing against the guy who was squishing her, but he just shoved her harder against the wall. I'm not sure why I did it but I slammed my hand against the wall next to her and snarled at the guy, "Watch it, man." The guy grinned and apologized. I turned to the wide-eyed girl. "You all right?"

"Y-yeah. I think so." She replied timidly. For some reason I felt a little nervous at our closeness and looked away. When I had looked into her blue eyes I had felt this strange urge to bend down and kiss her trembling lips. What the hell am I thinking? I don't even know this girl and I am having these thoughts. I don't even know her name for god's sake. But for some reason I wanted to know how her lips would feel against mine and what she would taste like. Damn, I know my face is all red now. Just perfect.

Then I felt a hand against my jaw causing me to turn my head. Her blue eyes stared up at me and all coherent thoughts seemed to rush out of my head. Our faces began to get closer as though drawn by magnets. I was completely focused on her parted lips when I heard a loud ding and the elevator doors opened. She pushed me away as I noticed that we were the only one left on the elevator.

"Where did everyone go?" I said. Then I looked at the buttons and noticed we were at the very top floor. Oops. "I... missed my floor." Man this is embarrassing. I hoped no one saw what was going on in here.

"M-me, too," she gasped looking mortified.

"Lets try this again. Which floor's yours?"

"Um, 612." I smirked as she realized her mistake too late. "I MEAN 6! FLOOR 6!" Since she gave me her room number I guess it was only fair that I gave her mine too.

"Room 612 it is. I'm getting off on 306, myself." As the elevator went down I thought about how I acted earlier today. I may be an asshole sometimes but I know when I should apologize, especially after what almost happened a moment ago. "By the way... I AM sorry about earlier today. I went too far. The cafe downstairs serves very good lattes. May I... buy you one as an apology?"

She seemed surprised by my offer, but then she looked away and said, "no." I guess she has every right to not accept my apology. But I feel a little down since I don't often apologize after I act like a jerk.

"Fair enough," I said.

But would you know it she turns around and says, "but I COULD go for some hot chocolate." Ouch, she got me there.

"Y-you tease me, I see. I guess I deserved that." I pressed the button for the ground floor. As the elevator went down I extended my hand to her. "I'm Matt by the way."

She smiled and shook my hand. "I'm Christie Leroux. Nice to meet you." Christie huh? Not a bad name.

Thank you for reading and I'll update again soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dramacon a la Matt**

Authors note: Sorry to keep you waiting and hope you enjoy the latest chapter. This one should be longer then the last one. Please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dramacon or Matt. They both belong to the creator.

Chapter 3

The cafe was full of chatting cosplayers. My new acquaintance, Christie Leroux and I found a table in the corner and we each got a hot chocolate. I realized that I found chatting with her to be quite interesting. "...Cosplaying. Other than that, no. I don't like people very much."

"Really?" She said. "But you hide it so well." I couldn't help but chuckle. She was rather amusing. She had a very interesting personality and yet she was a little difficult to read. I prided myself on being able to understand people very easily but with her it is more difficult. Maybe that is why I seem to be able to get along with her so easily. At any rate I'll keep trying to figure her out.

"You're like two different people. One minute you're meek and submissive and the next you're all barbs and sarcasm."

"...Oh, um..." She seemed a little embarrassed. "Yeah, people say I'm weird that way. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"You should be." I smirked.

"Smart ass..." she snarled.

"But it's not what I meant. Your boyfriend... You seem to let him get away with a lot more than you do the next person. Is it because you're sleeping with him?" She spat out her hot chocolate with a mortified look on her face. I guess I'll take that as a no, which for some reason made me kinda happy. Too bad I'm no good at tact so I kept going. "Sometimes people cling desperately to their first, going to any lengths to make it work. Even if the first turns out to an asshole. Is that you too?"

She bristled angrily, "Where do you get off asking private things like that?"

"Just curious. It's not a crime to ask."

" It's RUDE!" she shouted.

"Says you." I replied calmly.

"Says EVERYONE! And do you know what else is rude?" I know where this is going. I hoped that it wouldn't come to this so soon.

"Pray tell." I said.

"That you wear your stupid shades when you're talking to someone! Do you know how disconcerting it is to not see the eyes of the person you're talking to?" I knew it. I braced myself for the laughing. "Take them off for crying out..." She yanked my sunglasses off and saw my one eye. Usually at this point people would laugh, walk away, stare at me like I was a freak, or worse look at me with pity. But when she saw my eye she did not do any of these things. She was surprised of course but she did not make a big deal of it. At this point I would usually get angry and stalk off to lick my wounds. But I found myself feeling unusually calm and reached for my shades.

"Like to keep them on. If you don't mind terribly much."

"N-no. I d-don't." She said shakily as she handed them back to me. "I AM sorry. I didn't know." Well it sounds like she is being sincere. I've definitely warmed up to her more now.

"Moving right along. Your boyfriend is an ass, but you stick around anyway. Why?" She pondered her answer for a moment, obviously trying not to stare at my eye.

"It's easy to give up on someone if they're not exactly perfect. I'd rather stick around the person and help them change for the better." I decided that I admire her resolve but something like that doesn't happen so easily. This girl definitely needs to learn more about people.

"Valiant of you. But there IS such a thing as bending over backwards too far. You let him get away with too much and he'll get even worse."

She considered this and asked, "... how do you know all this stuff?"

I replied with a smirk," college psych 101. Better then cable."

She looked at me surprised. "You're in college?"

"Finished first year. You?"

"11th grade," she mumbled. Huh, thought she was older. I told her so and she seemed irritated by that.

"It was a compliment," I chuckled.

"You forgot to warn me." Heh I like her spunkiness. "Speaking of assholes- you're one. Should I walk away now or what?"

"If I asked you for a date, probably. Heh."

"All right, I'll consider myself safe for the time being, then." I couldn't help but laugh. She was so amusing with her mood swings and funky attitude. I don't remember the last time I've gotten along so well with someone besides by sister. We finished our hot chocolate and walked to the lobby.

"Well, um... I'll see you tomorrow?" Christie asked.

"Sounds like a plan." I replied. But wouldn't you know it, the asshole boyfriend decided to make an entrance.

"What the hell?" He snarled, grabbing Chris's' arm.

"Oh Derek! This is Matt," she said.

"Back from dicks anonymous already?" I couldn't help adding that barb. The guy was irritating me.

"What the hell are you doing? I thought you had a headache!" He shouted. If she had to fake a headache to get away from him then he was more of a prick than I thought.

"Must've improved with better company," I said. The kid turned towards me.

"Shut up! And STAY AWAY from my girl!" Now the prick was pissing me off. She got scolded when she got upset for you flirting with other girls. Now you're acting all high and mighty just because she was talking with me.

"Make me," I snarled.

"Gladly, pal! Want to take this outside?" I could kick your butt anytime punk. Christie tried to break us up. "Stay out of this!" The kid snarled.

"Don't talk to her like that," I said.

"Don't tell me how to talk to my GIRLFRIEND!" Now I am this close to beating this kid to a pulp.

"While you're dreaming how about a pony, too?"

"SHUT UP! MEN." That was Chriss turning us into cinders. She can get scary when she is mad. "You!" She jabbed a finger at me and I flinched fearing the worst. "Thank you for a lovely evening. See you tomorrow!" Okay, split personality much. I defiantly didn't expect her to say that so sweetly. She grabbed her boyfriend and dragged him away. "And YOU. You're coming with ME."

I stood there for a moment, dumbfounded. Then I regained my senses and decided to take the stairs back to my room. I was only there for a few minutes when Sandra and Greta came in with food.

"Hey Matt, sorry we took so long." Sandra said as she went into the bathroom to take off the costume she was wearing. "So how was your day at the artists gallery? Make any friends?" I was reluctant to tell her about Christie because my sis would badger me until I told her every detail. Unfortunately I can't hide anything from her because she found my silence suspicious and took that as a yes. "Sooo what happened?" She pried, getting into my face.

I sighed and removed my shades. "Well, I met this girl in the artists alley." Sandra perked up when I mentioned girl.

"Go on," she said.

"Her table is right next to ours and apparently she has an asshole boyfriend who has a habit of flirting with other girls in front of her."

"That's right," said Greta. "I saw him too. He even flirted with me for a few seconds but I ignored him."

"So I talked with her a bit and gave her some advice," I continued. "I met her again in the lobby and bought her a hot chocolate as an apology for being rude." Sandra looked at me carefully. Oh god if she ever found out that I almost kissed Christie in the elevator I swear I'll commit suicide because Sandra would never leave me alone.

"Well brother dear, I'm glad you've made at least one friend at the convention. Good for you." I stared at her like she had grown another head. Why wasn't she trying to get more out of me? Obviously she was up to something but for now I wasn't going to complain. We ate our food and went to bed early. We wanted to get up bright and early for tomorrow.

I lay in bed and stared up at the ceiling, thinking. How was Christie fairing? Will she break up with that prick anytime soon? Why do I keep thinking about a girl I just met? Besides, after the con we will never see each other again. My mind wandered back to the elevator incident. Why did I try to kiss her? It's not like she is incredibly beautiful or anything like that. It's impossible to have developed feelings for a girl I barely know. Maybe there's something wrong with me. Argh, I need to get some sleep. Then maybe I'll be able to sort things out when I've rested.

Thank you for reading the latest chapter of Dramacon a la Matt. Look forward to the next chapter when I get the chance to write it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dramacon a la Matt**

Sorry I took so long to update. I've just been so busy with schoolwork, trying to finish a 3000 word essay, applying for university and stuff like that. I'm going away for most of the holidays so I won't be able to post any more updates until I get back. For now enjoy the new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the story or the characters. (Man this gets old doesn't it)

Chapter 4

I woke up early the next morning after having a dream about, you guessed it, Christie. I mean COME ON! What is wrong with you, you idiot? I'm dreaming about a girl I have only known for less then a day. I'm beginning to think I should go visit my therapist again. The last time I saw my therapist was when I said no to Sandra who was trying to set me up on a date. Boy did I regret that.

I quickly got out of bed and got dressed, careful not to wake up Sandra and Greta since there is still an hour before the con starts. I found a store close to the hotel where I bought breakfast and coffee. When I got back the girls had just woken up. I gave Sandra her coffee while Greta wandered into the bathroom to change. As I munched on a bagel I noticed a glint in Sandra's eyes. Oh no, I should have known she would try to interrogate me as soon as we were alone.

"Sooooo, tell me a bit more about this girl."

"There's nothing to tell so butt out."

"Aw come on. What is she like? Is she pretty? What kind of personality does she have?"

"I am not talking about this," I snarl angrily. She glares back at me.

"Matt, I'm not trying to set you up or anything. You care so little about other people that I'm just happy that you have actually found someone you can talk to. I just want you to open up a bit more around others."

"Who I talk to and what I do is none of your damn business, so leave me ALONE!" I grab my bag and run out the door before she can reply. I finally cool down by the time I get to the convention center. I wander towards the artist's alley, and I see Christie there, glaring daggers at her boyfriend. I set my bag down and she turns and smiles at me.

"Morning!" She says.

"Yes, it is," I reply. As she beams at me I give her appearance a look over. I notice she has her hair up in two buns. I can't help but tease her a little. "Did you know you have two doughnuts stuck to your head? Just F.Y.I."

At first she looks as though she is going to give me an angry retort. Then she smirks and strikes a cover girl pose. "Do me a favor...and at least TRY to not sound like you want me." I give her a smirk of my own. She is totally going to lose this one.

"Why? I'm man enough to admit what I want." She was completely bowled over.

"S-Smart ass..." she mutters weakly. I snicker, 1 point for me.

"HEY, MATT! Are you done setting up?" It was Greta. "I'll take over here. She wants you at the booth today. And boy, is she in one of her moods. Did you guys have a fight or something?" I grumbled to myself, she really won't give up anytime soon.

"I knew it," sighed Greta. "Matt, you two really should..."

"I know, I know." I've heard this many times already. "I'll take care of it." I stalk off towards the booth. When I arrive Sandra gives me the silent treatment, which I prefer to her yammering non-stop in me ear. As I help set up I notice the new monstrosity that she is wearing today. I keep my mouth shut because I still have the scars from the last time I said that I disliked her costume.

People come in and I stay hidden in the back where less people will notice me. Business is strong like it is every year. Sandra's costumes have become very popular, although I have no idea why. Eventually they start wanting pictures of her and she is happy to do so. Once she dragged me in too, knowing full well that I hate getting my picture taken.

We continued like this for a few more hours, neither of us speaking to the other. Even I was starting to get tired to the silence. I sighed, knowing Sandra she would find out what she wanted eventually. So I gave in. "Her name is Christie, and she is a redhead but is not particularly striking. Her personality goes from angry and sarcastic one moment to shy and wimpy the next." Sandra turned around and glomped me squealing.

"Tell me more!" I sighed. I know I'm going to regret this later.

A much shorter chapter then the last one but coming up next is the best part. You know what it is. ^_^ Please review and see you later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dramacon a la Matt**

Hi everyone. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. After Christmas break I had no time to do any writing because I had to prepare for exams. And these past couple weeks have been a pain because my dog died and I just had my wisdom teeth out, so my mouth is all swollen. Now that I'm all done high school (I graduated last year but I came back just for the one semester) I have more time to write so sit back and enjoy the new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dramacon you all know how it goes.

Chapter 5

Well, aside from Sandra pestering me the rest of the day went pretty smoothly, for an anime convention. We spent the day helping customers then met up with Greta to go to the Masquerade. There were some good acts. My favorite was probably when the guy calling himself Sexy Joe dropped his pants. I found it very funny watching the security team chase him off the stage while the audience screamed, laughed and cheered.

After that came the part I dreaded the most, the J-Pop dance. Even though she knows I hate it Sandra always forces me to come along. All I ever do there is hide in a corner as far away from the people as I can get. The music always hurts my ears and the lights hurt my eye. Not to mention people are crowding me everywhere, dancing and pushing.

I leaned against the wall and let my mind wander. I started thinking about Christie again. Damn! Why can't I get her out of my head? I turned my head and speak of the devil there she is walking through the crowd towards me, waving with a smile on her face. I can't help but smile a little too. "Fancy meeting you here," I say.

"Likewise. You dancing?"

"Hell, no." I grumble.

"Oh... Are you here for the music, then? Or the sights?"

"Neither not sorry to disappoint. My sister loves these things. She makes me tag along." Is it my imagination or did she look relieved when I said that? Oh well, doesn't matter.

"Sh-she makes you go? Can't you just say no?

"Try saying no to her sometime. You'll be in therapy for years." I shudder as I remember the last time I said no to her. Never again. At that moment the music blares as a new song starts, and people began to dance with more enthusiasm.

Christie covers her ears and says loudly, "Oh god, I guess this one's popular!" I try to say something to her but the music is too loud and she can't hear me. She leans closer and I try again but she says that she still can't hear me.

Suddenly a passing dancer bumps her and she falls against me. I was about to ask if she is ok but when she looks up at me all my thoughts are thrown out the window. Seeing her face so close to mine made me feel as though we are in a closed in box in the middle of this crowded room. I forget all about the people around us and even the pounding music just becomes a faint background noise. Finally I can't take it anymore. I put my hand behind her head and pull her closer, capturing her lips with mine.

She stiffens in surprise then she returns the kiss, her lips timidly moving against mine. Its better then I had imagined. All I can concentrate on is the feel of her soft lips, her sent and her taste. I'm not sure how long we stood there, all I know is it was over to soon. She suddenly pulled away and disappeared into the crowd. I felt rather stunned. All I could do was stuff my hands in my pockets and wander into the lobby where there were less people.

What the hell just happened? You kissed her you idiot. You hate attention and yet you did something like that in plane view. No wonder she ran away. But even though I feel like the biggest asshole on earth I can't forget that she kissed me back and it had felt better then all the other occasions I've kissed a girl. I sigh and run my hand through my hair. I'm beginning to question my sanity because I feel as though what I'm feeling is more than just physical attraction. That should be impossible because I've only known Christie for less than two days.

I was jerked from my thoughts by Sandra jumping me complaining of being tired and begging me to carry her back to he hotel. I pushed her off and told her to walk herself. Usually when I mouth off at her she kicks my ass but she must have sensed my mood because she looked at me and asked, "Did something happen Matt?" I looked away and for once she didn't press me.

By the time we got back to the hotel it was already late and we were starving. Greta ordered pizza for us from our room and Sandra turned on the TV. I just sat down on he bed and let my mind wander again. I was pulled from my thoughts once again by Sandra who asked me to get some ice for her. For once I found no energy to argue so I stood up and walked to the door.

As I opened the door I turned and asked, "Where's the ice machine? Is it one floor up or down?" I turned again and was shocked by what I saw. Christie was standing by the door and I notice her state. Her hair and cloths were a mess, she was shaking like a leaf, and she had tears pouring from her big blue eyes.

"U-um... S-sorry to bother you..." She said in a feeble voice. "I just... I didn't know where else to..." Seeing her in such a state made me feel like my problems were just a joke. I couldn't help but reach out and pull her closer. She pressed her face against me and quietly cried like when I first met her. All I could think of was that whoever reduced her to this was dead meat.

Thank you very much for reading my new chapter. Hopefully I'll do the next one sometime this week. Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Dramacon a la Matt**

* Bows head and begs readers for forgiveness * I am sorry I didn't update sooner. I had a case of writers block and lack of motivation (or it could've been me being lazy). I've been busy working 2 jobs, also a thunderstorm completely fried my Internet connection for about a month and our provider is completely useless so we decided to switch to a new company. Well here is the final chapter of Dramacon a la Matt and it is longer then my previous chapters. That should make you happy. Hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 6

"Hey, what's going on?" Sandra said as she came out of the hotel room. She took one look at Christie and exclaimed, "OH MY GOD, What Happened?" That's what I want to know.

"U-umm. M-my boyfriend, h-he..." She broke off as she wiped away her tears when they started to well up again.

"Did he do something?" Sandra placed her hands on the trembling girls shoulders looking serious.

"H-he... he tried to, uh. But I, um. I hit him, with something. A-a clock, I think. And then I ran away. Here." That was all I needed to know. The bastard had tried to rape her. Now I am going to rip him limb from limb.

"Is he still there?" I asked, my voice sounding calmer then I felt.

"I think... I don't know," she replied

"I'll go check," I said turning to walk down the hall.

Before I could get anywhere Sandra grabbed my shoulder and shouted at me, "Wait you idiot!"

"Let go," I said, still sounding calmer than I really was. Sandra persisted.

"Matt, COOL IT! Beating him to a pulp and getting yourself arrested is NOT the way to handle this!" Dammit! I hate it when she is right. Sandra turned to Christie, "right. You're staying with us for the night. Wait here, and we'll go get your things, Okay?" Greta steered Chris towards our room and Sandra turned back to me. " You know which room?"

I still remembered how Christie accidentally gave me her room number. "612," I told her. Before we could leave Christie interrupted us.

"Wait. I'll come with you."

"Are you sure?" Asked Sandra. Chris nodded. So all four of us when into the elevator and I pushed the button for the 6th floor. Sandra looked at Christie then said, "OK tell us exactly what happened."

The girl hesitated for a moment, and then went into an explanation to how her boyfriend got drunk and got angry when she told him that she wanted to break up with him because she had enough of his attitude. The more I listened, the angrier I got. When we reached the 6th floor I was more than ready to kill the bastard. When we stopped in front of room 612 I knocked on the door. The guy opened the door looking dazed and sporting a nasty bruise where Christie had struck him.

When I saw that asshole I just snapped. I grabbed the front of his shirt and snarled, "You miserable piece of shit." I could hear Sandra shouting at me to stop in the background but I was too angry to care. Even when she grabbed me in a headlock I was still going to beat the shit out of him. Then someone with a much weaker grip grabbed my arm and I looked at Christie's wide blue eyes.

"Please don't," she said it so quietly I almost couldn't hear her. Suddenly the prick caught me off guard and punched me in the jaw. It didn't hurt very much since I've gotten much worse from Sandra when I've pissed her off. The problem was my shades were knocked off my face. The prick took one look at me and burst out laughing.

"He is a freak! HA HA HA!" Tears began to well up in Christie's eyes and she slapped him hard.

"Shut Up, just SHUT UP!" she yelled at him. He immediately stopped laughing and grabbed a fistful of her hair.

"YOU shut up! YOU shut up you stupid..." he shouted. Christie screamed when he pulled on her hair hard. For me that was the last straw. I punched him in the face as hard as I could. He fell against one of the beds and I grabbed his shirt so I could look at him right in the eye.

"Touch her again..." I snarled, "...and I will break your arms." I meant it. Just then the chaperons finally decided to show up. They've done a pretty lousy job by leaving Christie and this idiot alone together and leaving behind alcohol when it was obvious he would drink it. I noticed at least four empty bottles on the floor. I held on to the prick and let Sandra explain the situation while Christie and Greta gathered Christie's things. The chaperones were reluctant to let Chris stay in our room tonight but Chris reassured them that she was fine, and Sandra said that it would be better for Christie to stay far away from Derek for the time being.

I kept a tight grip on her hand as we walked back to our room on the third floor. Even though it was close to midnight none of us were tired, and our pizza had finally arrived so we sat down to eat. A movie was playing on the TV but no one was really watching it. I looked at Christie as she laughed at something Sandra said. Then I watched as all the drama from the last few days finally caught up with her and she began to cry silently again. Sandra pulled her into a hug and I could only look as she finally cried herself to sleep.

I got up off the floor and picked her up. She was so exhausted that she didn't even twitch. Sandra pulled back the covers and I laid her down gently on the bed. She groaned slightly as Sandra tucked the covers around her but didn't wake up. Sandra looked at me sadly. I just sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Christie's sleeping face.

What a heck of a weekend this has been. Right now my brain can barely process everything that has been going on. I know that things are not supposed to be normal at an anime convention but all this has just been crazy. I sigh and run my fingers through my hair. I've been doing that a lot lately. I get up and grab an extra blanket, pillow and small mattress and lay them on the floor between the beds.

"You don't have to do that." Whispers Sandra. "One of us can sleep next to Christie and you can..."

"I'm fine here," I say a little to harshly. Then I say, "sorry. I'm just really tired."

Greta nods in agreement. "We're all tired. Lets get some sleep." Sandra and Greta crawl into bed and I hunker down on my spot on the floor. Sandra turns the light off and the room is plunged into darkness. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

I didn't know for how long I was sleeping when I woke up to the feeling of someone brushing my hair away from my face. I saw Christie looking down at me from the bed, one hand dangling over the side. "You okay?" I ask.

She looks at me and whispers," thank you." I don't know why I did it; it just felt right. I reached my hand up high enough so my fingers could entwine with hers. We both fell asleep that way.

I was the first to wake up, blinking my eyes from the sun coming through the curtains. I turned my head and noticed that my fingers were still entwined with Christie's. She was still in a deep sleep. I gave a small smile; I have to admit that she is rather cute when she is sleeping. She let out a rather loud snore. Then again maybe not. I sat up and stretched, what a long, crazy weekend this has been. At least today's the last day of the con.

Sandra and Greta finally got their lazy butts out of bed. We let Christie sleep for a while longer, she deserved it. Sandra and I went out to get breakfast, Sandra insisted on finding the convenience store by her-self, which took her half an hour to find even though it was just a five-minute walk away. When I told her as much she denied it and claimed my watch was broken. Ha, she knows she got lost and doesn't want to admit it. When we got back to the hotel room Christie was awake and looking much better.

So today is the very last day of the convention. Christie stayed with Sandra in the booth while I went to the table in the Artists Alley. I noticed that the table next to me was empty. I guess the prick didn't plan on setting up today. Later Chris and I hung around for a while in the different galleries, I have absolutely no idea how that girl can consume the amount of pocky she bought. When I saw the prick I still felt angry but I felt some satisfaction when I saw him still sporting bruises from the ass kicking I gave him.

We stopped by a pillar and I noticed Sandra dash behind a sign. Sheesh, how long is she going to follow us? I tried to ignore her and pay attention to the girl next to me. She was smiling but I felt a pang in my chest with the realization that after today I probably wouldn't see her smile again. I must have been looking serious because she looked curiously at me and asked me, "What?"

"Nothing. What were you saying?" I asked turning my head away.

"Um, that I'm going to run off for a couple minutes."

"Okay, I'll wait here." She started walking off in the wrong direction. "The little girls' room is the other way." I said pointing it out to her.

She froze, turned around, and then started walking in the right direction, her face red. "When I get back I'm taking you out for some TACT. My treat." I snickered. Yeah right. Sandra had been threatening me with that for years and it hasn't worked. Speaking of Sandra.

"If you think that you're the queen of stealth or something- you're not." She popped up from behind the sign attempting a composed look.

"Don't get all paranoid, I was just on my way to the bathroom."

"For all of the hour you were following us?"

"You're imagining, brother dear. Soooo... did you ask her yet." Ugh, of course.

"Quit butting in."

"Want ME to do it?"

I glared at her. "You do that and I'll never speak to you again. Mean it."

She looked at me with concern. "Matt...you like her. And she is head over heals for you. When was the last time... someone accepted all of you? Didn't flinch or walk away?" In forever, which made me feel more pissed off.

"Right. I should be grateful."

"That's not what I...! Urgh." Sandra leaned against me and rested her head in my shoulder. "Things were never easy for you."

"Your point?"

"You've become harsh. Distrustful. You push people away like they're garbage. But this girl...you laugh with her like you do with me. You never laugh with others like you do with me." Dammit! I know she is right. Again. But...

"...She's still in high school. On the opposite end of the frigging country."

"High school is not forever and east coast is not the moon. Just F.Y.I. Any other lame reasons." I've had enough of this.

"I'm not talking about this." Sandra gave me a furious look and stalked off, yelling coward over her shoulder. "Dammit!" I growled running my hand through my hair for the tenth time this weekend. I really am a coward but I just can't do this. I really like Christie, but I'm scared that I will just end up hurting her and push her away like everyone else. If there is one thing I have learned is that people change and Christie may like me now but once she is back to her normal life she will probably get over it and forget that I existed.

I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard Christie asking me if I was okay. "Do you have a headache?" She asked.

"I'm fine."

"You looked like you were in pain."

"I'm FINE. Quit it with the puppy dog eyes. You look ridiculous." Shit, I'm doing it again, getting all defensive and lashing out. "Weren't you threatening to buy me something?"

"Ah, yes. Tact. Tell me you've at least heard of it." I relaxed a bit when I realized she wasn't taking too much offense from my outburst.

"In passing. A most foreign concept, if you ask me. Off-topic-get everything you wanted from the dealers' room? One hour till they close-that's when all the deals are on, too."

"Oh...that's right. The con, it's... Yeah. Yeah, we'd better hurry." I looked at her. Why did she get all dejected all of a sudden? Well duh Matt, she's sad that the con is almost over. And you probably will never see her again.

The day finally ended and we met outside by Christie's ride to say goodbye. She hugged Sandra who ran off to finish packing. That just left the two of us in a very awkward moment. I honestly had no idea what to say after all the drama that happened this weekend. She bumped into me crying her eyes out, we laughed together and almost shared a kiss on the elevator, we really did share a kiss at the dance, she almost got raped and I beat up her now ex-boyfriend. And now we were saying goodbye.

Before I could open my mouth she spoke up first. "Okay, before this gets any more awkward...I'm just so glad to have met you." She hugged me. "Thank you. For everything." I had absolutely no idea what to say. All I could do was hug her back. She pulled away and said a little too cheerfully, "Well, I'd better let you go. Sandra'll have your hide for a handbag if you don't help her pack."

"Do I detect a note of glee at the prospect?"

She laughed, "Take care, you. I'll see you next year."

"Have a safe trip." And that was it. She was gone, and now I feel really empty inside. I wandered back inside to find Sandra waiting for me. She had a smile on her face, which worsened my sour mood.

"Cheer up Matt, you'll see her next year." I grunted not feeling like answering her. I started to walk away but she wasn't finished yet. "And besides... you might just hear from her sooner then you think." I froze like a statue. She didn't. I turned around and saw the wide smirk on her face. "Since you were being such an idiot I took the liberty of giving her your phone number since it's obvious you just let her go without trying anything."

I stared at her in disbelief, and then I started laughing. Sandra looked at me like I had lost it but I couldn't stop. This is obviously a symptom of anime convention madness that I heard about. But despite that I know I'm in for an even crazier time next year. And I absolutely don't care. This is Matt saying so long and thank for enduring all the madness with me.

Well that's the end of Dramacon a la Matt. This chapter was the hardest to write because it was much more difficult getting into Matt's head for the end. But it was worth it. I thank you very much for all your support and every review was appreciated. Again I apologize for taking so long to finish this chapter but I hope that you feel the wait was worth it. For my next story I'm planning on doing a crossover. Don't expect a sequel for this because I honestly have no idea what to write for the second book because Matt is not seen as often so it's harder to know what her is thinking. Thank you very much and all input is appreciated because I want to improve my writing.


End file.
